deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/George S. Patton vs Adolf Hitler
George S. Patton vs Adolf Hitler This week we have a match-up that will pit the greatest hero of WWI versus the greatest villian of WWII against each other. George S. Patton-America's 'Old Blood and Guts' who lead America's tank bergiade and later promoted to Major after having experince in the Mexican-American War and was a real power house in both WWI and WWII. Adolf Hitler-Germany's Nazi leader, 'Grosster Feldherr aller Zeiten' who was the force behind the genocide of thousands of Jews during WWII and the slaughter of numerous Allied soldiers. This week, along side my commrades Jyhet and Sir Awesomeo, we will be judging the areas of pistols, sub-machineguns, machineguns, explosives, and special weapons, all of which made these warriors real commanders in battle. So without further ado, let's get those weapons out of the closet. Colt .45 vs Walther PPK Jyhet: '''The Colt packs a bigger puch when the bullet hits the flesh. A greater muzzle velocity means more damage on the way in and the way out. Edge: Colt .45 '''Affectos: I perfer ammo count over power. If I have two more bullets than you, I could kill two more men than you with a Colt. Edge: Walther PPK Sir Awesomeo: '''The bigger wound means a greater chance at death. Edge: Colt .45 '''Overall Edge: Colt .45 Thompson Sub-Machine gun vs MP 34 This choice was a no-brianer for all three of us once we learned that the MP 34 suffered heavily from jams. A jammed gun is a dead man's weapon. Overall Edge: Thompson Sub-Machine Gun Browning Automatic Rifle vs StG 44 Jyhet: The StG 44 has the B.A.R outclassed in almost every catagory; rate of fire, range, and ammo clip. Edge: StG 44 Affectos: '''Going into battle, I want to have a gun that won't slow me down. The lighter gun will allow me to move faster between targets. Edge: StG 44. '''Sir Awsomeo: '''I see that the only thing that the thing that the B.A.R.has over the StG 44 is the stpping power behind every bullet. Edge: B.A.R. '''Overall Edge: 'StG 44' Mills Bomb vs. Stielhandgranate Jyhet: '''The Mills Bomb has doesn't need to have an additional sleeve to make it deadly. Add in the fact that the size allows the user to carry more. Edge: Mills Bomb '''Affectos: '''The Stielhandgranate is designed for throwing and allows the user to get a further distance off the toss. Add in the fat that it is packing pure TNT, it gains my edge. Edge: Stielhandgranate '''Sir Awesomeo: '''A weapon that can do double duty in offensive and defensive measures is a weapon that is better at soing its job. Edge: Stielhandgranate '''Overall Edge: Stielhandgrante Stokes 3in Mortars vs. Flammenwerfer 41 Jyhet: The weapon that can strike from a further distance will get the greater edge. Edge: Stokes 3in Mortar Affectos: '''The Flammenwerfer may not strike from a further distance, but it gets the kill every time, unlike the constant re-adjusting of the mortars after every shot. Point. Click. Kill. Edge: Flammenwerfer '''Sir Awesomeo: '''The Stokes instills the enemies with the psycological fear and carries the 'shock and awe' factor. Edge: Stokes 3 in Mortars '''Overall Edge: Stokes 3 in Mortar X-factors This time I will be listing the X-factors that I find of importance and let you the voters decide for yourselves. I give the credit to El Alamein for this idea. (Imataion is the finest form of flattery, isn't it?) Logistics Physicality Calm Under Fire Training Strategy Audacity Brutality I have layed out all that I can for you, the rest is up to you. I'll have the voting open until Hallow's Eve. I will be taking suggestions for the location of the battle, as well as the scenerio/set-up. So long my emotions are might, Affectos Cancelation Due to a combination of a uneven match-up and the fact that I've had little to no time to write a battle, I am going to declare Patton the winner and not write a battle. I hope my next match-up, Ezio Auditore verus Ismae Reinen, will be of better quality than this one. Category:Blog posts